Worms Recon: Duchy w akcji
Worms Recon: Duchy w akcji - serial akcji tworzony przez przerabiacza Ziomaletta. Jest to pierwsza produkcja tego autora, która powstała we wrześniu 2013. Od tego momentu Ziomaletto tworzy kolejne serie, a także odświeża stare produkcje, które jakościowo z czasem odstawały od tych nowszych. Dotychczas powstało 5 sezonów, z czego sezony 2-5 doczekały się remake'u. Obecnie na kanale Ziomaletta pojawił się sezon szósty, który prawdopodobnie będzie ostatnim dla tego serialu. Sezon 1 'Zarys fabularny' Rok 2018. Worms Recon to tytułowa jednostka specjalna. Żołnierze w niej służący nazywani są Duchami. Serial opisuje losy dwóch drużyn - Myśliwego i Łowcy. Z Alcatraz ucieka Władimir Makarow, terrorysta, który siał postrach wśród państw NATO. Zadanie dorwania Makarowa otrzymują właśnie Duchy. Duchy wędrują po skutym lodzie świecie, by znaleźć terrorystę i go zlikwidować. 'Postacie' 'Duchy:' * Kapitan James "Sandman" Turner - dowódca drużyny Duchów zwaną "Myśliwy". Postać zapożyczona z gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (nazwisko i imię wymyślił autor serialu). * Kapitan Derek "Frost" Westbrook - drugi żołnierz z drużyny "Myśliwy", jakiego spotykamy w seialu. Jest sanitariuszem, ale nigdy na ekranie nie widać, by uleczał któregoś z kumpli. Postać zapożyczona z gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. * Chorąży Gary "Roach" Sanderson - trzeci żołnierz z drużyny "Myśliwy". W kolejnych sezonach często wykłóca się z Frostem o różne rzeczy. Postać zapożyczona z gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Sierżant sztabowy Clinton "Grinch" Hayden - czwarty żołnierz przynależący do drużyny "Myśliwy". Postać zapożyczona z gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (nazwisko i imię wymyślił autor serialu). W serialu - głównie w remake'ach - jest traktowany jako comic-relief. W remake'u Sezonu 2 uczy Ellen strzelania ze snajperki, co może wskazywać na jego ponadprzeciętne umiejętności korzystania z karabinów tego typu. * Kapitan John Price - dowodzi drużyną zwaną "Łowca", nigdy nie ustępuje przeciwnikom. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Soapa. Postać zapożyczona z serii gier Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. *'Kapitan John "Soap" McTavish' - zastępca dowódcy drużyny "Łowca". Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Price'a i zawsze mu pomaga. Postać zapożyczona z serii gier Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. *'Chorąży Jurij Petrenko' - trzeci żołnierz z drużyny "Łowca". Ziomaletto przy tworzeniu postaci połączył dwóch protagonistów z serii gier Call of Duty - Jurija z Modern Warfare 3 oraz Dmitrija Petrenko z World At War. *'Sierżant sztabowy Joseph Miller' - czwarty żołnierz drużyny "Łowca". *'Generał Garrison' - generał dowodzący obiema drużynami Duchów. Postać zapożyczona z filmu Helikopter w ogniu. 'Antagoniści:' *'Władimir Makarow' - czarny charakter pierwszego sezonu. Uciekł z Alcatraz i założył organizację terrorystyczną zwaną "Wewnętrzny Krąg". Ginie wysadzony przez Frosta. Postać zapożyczona z serii gier Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. *'Volk' - konstruktor bomb chemicznych i dostawca broni dla Makarowa. Ginie z ręki Price'a. Postać zapożyczona z gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *'Waarabe' - herszt somalijskich piratów i jeden z pomocników Makarowa. Przejął władzę w Somalii. Ginie zastrzelony przez Soapa. Postać zapożyczona z gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Nie wiadomo, kto przejął władzę w państwie po jego śmierci. Odcinki Pierwszy sezon składa się zaledwie z sześciu odcinków. Z nieznanych powodów seria zniknęła z YT, po czym autor w 2014 roku zdecydował się ją przywrócić. Oryginalnie sezon był prawdopodobnie publikowany od 14 do 27 września 2013 r. Odcinki łącznie trwają 46 minut i 14 sekund. Ciekawostki * Choć pierwszy sezon także doczekał się remake'u, ten zniknął z kanału. Jak twierdzi Ziomaletto w opisie pierwszego odcinka szóstego sezonu: "Cóż, z jakiegoś powodu dostałem za muzykę w intrach wyciszenie, a że głupi ja nie zachowałem na gryzoniu ''portalu chomikuj.pl kopii, to musicie obejść się bez niego." * W każdym odcinku tej, jak i następnych oryginalnych serii, czołówka i outro trwały łącznie ok. 2 minut. Umieszczone w nich były dane dot. autorstwa, wykorzystanej muzyki czy postaci występujących w epizodzie. Ziomaletto dawniej tłumaczył to wzorowaniem się na telewizyjnych serialach. Trend ten dominował w serialu podczas każdego oryginalnego sezonu - zarówno w Re-Armed, jak i w szóstym sezonie, został on zarzucony. Do czołówki został wykorzystany utwór "Flick of the Switch" zespołu AC/DC. * Jest to jedyny sezon tej produkcji (a także pozostałych seriali '''Ziomaletta'), która doczekała się aż dwóch zwiastunów. * Ze względu na brak Sezonu 3, można spokojnie założyć, iż jest to najkrótszy sezon spośród wszystkich serii tego autora. Sezon 2 Zarys fabularny Po zwycięstwie nad Makarowem i zniszczeniem reaktora chłodzącego, Duchom nie będzie dane spocząć na laurach. Zostają bowiem wysłane do Iraku i Iranu, które niejaki generał Sheperd przeistoczył we własne dominium. Duchy przez to dowiadują się, że ich dawny szkoleniowiec i dowódca okazał się być zdrajcą. Razem z nową drużyną Granit postanawiają się zemścić na Sheperdzie oraz przywrócić porządek w Iraku i Iranie. Postacie Do serialu doszły nowe postacie, takie jak: * Kapitan Simon "Ghost" Riley - dowódca drużyny Granit. Postać zapożyczona z gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Porucznik Paul "Gaz" Johnson - członek drużyny Granit. Postać zapożyczona z gry Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (nazwisko i imię wymyślił autor serialu). * Sierżant Carl "Truck" Jones - członek drużyny Granit. Postać zapożyczona z gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (nazwisko i imię wymyślił autor serialu). * Kapral Russell Divide - rekrut wśród Duchów i członek drużyny Granit. * Kapitan Ellen Hawkings - dowódca drużyny Myśliwy. Wchodzi na miejsce Sandmana, gdy ten, po śmierci Jurija, przechodzi do Łowcy. Pozostaje dowódcą drużyny do końca serialu. * Generał Sheperd - były szkoleniowiec i dowódca jednostki Worms Recon. Dopiero w remake'u wyjaśnione są motywacje jego zdrady, a także jej okoliczności. Zabity przez Ellen przy pomocy bazooki. Odcinki Drugi sezon widnieje w serwisie YT od 2013 roku. Także składa się tylko z 6 odcinków, które były publikowane od 27 września do 3 października 2013r. Odcinki łącznie trwają 49 minut i 24 sekundy. Ciekawostki * Oprócz pierwszego, jest to jedyny oryginalny sezon, który znajduje się na kanale autora. Następne trzy zostały usunięte z YouTube'a, prawdopodobnie ze względu na niezadowolenie Ziomaletta ich niską jakością. * Jest to jedyny sezon (oprócz 3), w którym nie zostają wykorzystane typowe dla wczesnej twórczości Ziomaletta zespoły Metallica czy Sabaton. Kilkukrotnie w serii pojawiał się natomiast utwór "Decadence" zespołu Disturbed. Sezon II: Re-Armed Fabuła Seria zaczyna się w 2016 r., kiedy prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych odznacza generała broni Sheperda oraz awansuje go na marszałka armii za zatrzymanie zbrodniarza wojennego Władimira Makarowa. Ten jednak nie przyjmuje awansu oraz wyjawia, że współpracuje z Rosjanami i ucieka. Generał Garrison, obecny przy tym zajściu, postanawia zlikwidować jednostkę Task Force 141, którą dowodził Sheperd i utworzyć nową zwaną Worms Recon, która ma dorwać generała Sheperda. Dwa lata później Duchy w udanej akcji likwidują Kleryka, groźnego terrorystę. Wieczorem generał Garrison otrzymuje wiadomość o tym, iż musi wysłać jednostkę do Iraku. Żołnierze nie są specjalnie zadowoleni z tego faktu. Dowiadują się też, że ma dojść do nich nowa drużyna - "Granit". Drużyna "Myśliwy" chce zabrać Russella Divide'a, nowego członka "Granitu" w teren, by pokazał im, co potrafi. Na granicy iracko-irańskiej dochodzi do walki między Duchami a Bodarkami, którzy są ich znienawidzonymi przeciwnikami. Duchy wychodzą cało z bitwy. Następnego ranka Ghost, dowódca "Granitu", powiadamia ich o tym, że wyruszają na pierwszy patrol. Podczas podróży psuje się ciężarówka, a Duchy zostają zaatakowani przez rebeliantów. Po walce okazuje się, że bojownicy stawiają opór Kompanii Cieni, którą dowodzi zaginiony generał Sheperd. Duchy wracają do bazy. Tam dowiadują się od Garrisona, że Sheperd zdradził USA i sprzymierzył się z Rosjanami, a także objął władzę w Iraku i Iranie. Granit próbuje go dorwać w jego bazie, jednak ten ucieka. Od jednego żołnierzy dowiadują się, że kieruje się w stronę Teheranu. Duchy zostawiają nieszczęśnika na pastwę losu. W bazie Garrison informuje Price'a, że Sheperda widziano ostatnio w Mogadiszu. "Łowca" wyrusza na miejsce, gdzie podczas walki ginie Jurij. Drużyna dowiaduje się od ostatniego ocalałego żołnierza, że z Sheperdem współpracuje handlarz bronią zwany "Rzeźnikiem". "Łowca" zabija ostatniego żołnierza. Sandman przepisuje się do "Łowcy", a drużyny "Myśliwy" dochodzi Ellen Hawkings, która służyła wcześniej w Navy Seals. Generał powierza jej dowództwo nad drużyną, na co Frost, Roach i Grinch nie mają nic przeciwko temu. Okazuje się też, że prawdziwym pseudonimem współpracownika Sheperda jest "Szakal". "Granit" atakuje jego kryjówkę w Paryżu. Handlarz bronią jednak ucieka. Od jednego z żołnierzy Duchy dowiadują się, że Szakal uciekł do kryjówki w Londynie. "Granit" efektownie zabija przesłuchiwanego przeciwnika. Price dowiaduje się od generała Garrisona, iż Szakal uciekł do kryjówki w Londynie. "Łowca" wyrusza na miejsce. W nocy Szakal dociera do swej drugiej kryjówki, lecz nie wie, że Duchy przybyły tuż przed nim. Pod koniec walki Szakal popełnia samobójstwo wysadzając się w powietrze. Nie zdradza przy tym, gdzie znajduje się Sheperd. Na szczęście Duchom, dzięki danym z komputera handlarza, udaje się dowiedzieć o miejscu pobytu Sheperda - baza na Kamczatce. Sandman wręcza jednak generałowi na wszelki wypadek dyskietkę z danymi z komputera Szakala. "Myśliwy" po raz pierwszy od śmierci Jurija wyrusza na misję. Podczas podróży statkiem Ellen zauważa pewien obiekt... Frost budzi się w momencie, gdy statek jest przełamany na pół. Drużyna mówi mu, że statek wskutek nalotu został zniszczony. Wtem zostają zaatakowani przez Bodarków nasłanych przez generała Sheperda. Duchy zwycięsko wychodzą z opresji. Generał Garrison próbuje przerwać misję, gdy dowiaduje się z otrzymanej dyskietki, że Sheperd dysponuje bronią atomową. Frost oburzony decyzją generała stawia kompanom ultimatum - albo wyruszają z nim na Kamczatkę, albo wyrusza tam sam. Kompani jednak nie chcą zostawić Frosta na pastwę antagonisty i wraz z nim lecą do Rosji... Tam, podczas finałowego i bardzo długiego starcia, pomimo wielu obrażeń, udaje im się ostatecznie zabić Sheperda. W bazie Duchów Garrison wyjawia, że z początku po zabiciu Sheperda Worms Recon miało zostać rozwiązane, lecz dawno zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Odcinki Drugi sezon składa się z 10 odcinków, które były publikowane od 12 października do 21 listopada 2014 roku. Trwają łącznie 78 minut i 44 sekundy. Ich premiera nie została poprzedzona żadnym zwiastunem czy zapowiedzią. Ciekawostki * do uzupełnienia Sezon III: Re-Armed Streszczenie fabuły do uzupełnienia Odcinki Sezon składa się z 10 odcinków, których publikacja została poprzedzona zwiastunem, opublikowanym dnia 23 grudnia 2014 roku - tego samego dnia opublikowano pierwszy odcinek tego sezonu. Łączny czas trwania epizodów wynosi 86 minut i 38 sekund. Ciekawostki * do uzupełnienia Sezon IV: Re-Armed Streszczenie fabuły do uzupełnienia Odcinki Sezon składa się z 10 odcinków, opublikowanych od 24 stycznia do 5 lutego 2015 roku. Trwają one łącznie 89 minut i 16 sekund. Ich premiera nie została poprzedzona żadnym zwiastunem czy zapowiedzią Ciekawostki * do uzupełnienia Sezon V: Re-Armed Streszczenie fabuły do uzupełnienia Odcinki Sezon V składa się z 15 odcinków, publikowanych od 28 marca do 17 sierpnia 2015 roku. Trwają one łącznie 140 minut i 44 sekundy. Ich premiera nie została poprzedzona zapowiedziami czy zwiastunem. Ciekawostki * do uzupełnienia Sezon VI Streszczenie fabuły Rok 1991. Przewodniczący Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej, Yang Shangkun, oznajmia swojej elitarnej armii, że zostało mu zaledwie pół roku życia. Wydaje im rozkaz odnalezienia legendarnej wody życia - Aqua de Verde - która zapewnia wieczne życie. 30 lat później drużyna Duchów o nazwie "Granit" otrzymuje od swojego generała zadanie rozpoznania typu i przechwycenia bomby, której przewidywanym celem jest południowa granica USA. Ghost i jego kompani przechwytują bombę, lecz w trakcie misji tracą łączność z dowództwem. Zostają ponadto zaatakowani przez zamaskowanych żołnierzy, z czego jeden z nich zabija ich w niemalże błyskawicznym tempie. Odcinki Sezon VI składa się z 12 odcinków - pod tym względem przewyższa go jedynie Sezon V (Re-Armed), choć początkowo ten sezon miał być dłuższy. Publikowane były od 12 lipca do 23 października 2018 roku (z uwzględnieniem dwumiesięcznej przerwy). Ich łączny czas trwania wynosi 131 minut i 48 sekund. Premiera tej serii nie została poprzedzona żadnym zwiastunem czy zapowiedzią. Ciekawostki * Ziomaletto w przypadku tej serii mocno improwizował - pierwszy odcinek nie miał jakiegokolwiek planu wydarzeń, zanim twórca serialu zaczął go nagrywać. Mimo, że skrypt do Sezonu VI w końcu powstał, w trakcie tworzenia serii scenariusz był zmieniany wielokrotnie - początkowo miał obejmować blisko 18 odcinków (co uczyniłoby ten sezon najdłuższym ze wszystkich) i obejmować kolejną inwazję na Stany Zjednoczone oraz powrót starego wroga. Pomysły te zarzucono, bowiem autor nie chciał powtarzać historii, którą ukazał nie raz (i to nie tylko w tym serialu). * W dniu 3 sierpnia 2018 roku Ziomaletto stwierdził, iż z racji zaniku inspiracji zawiesza serię do odwołania. Dokładnie dwa miesiące później autor zdecydował się dokończyć serię, po kolejnych zmianach w skrypcie. * do uzupełnienia Ciekawostki dot. całego serialu * Jedną z zauważalnych różnic między oryginalnymi sezonami i ich remake'ami są plansze tytułowe - remake'i nie miały własnego loga. W przypadku oryginałów te zawierają połączone ze sobą loga serii gier Worms i Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon. Jednak dopiero od Sezonu IV loga zawierały dodatkowy dopisek, do którego sezonu przynależał dany odcinek. Stąd też Sezon VI - jako że jest sezonem oryginalnym - posiada taką właśnie planszę tytułową. * do uzupełnienia